


join the murder

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The little he remembers he clutches with desperate fingers, like the ring he wears on a cord around his neck – a talisman of a real life far away from Norco. </i> Abel wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	join the murder

He can almost remember the funeral. The line of motorcycles, the hands covered in black leather gloves ruffling his hair, and the whisper of words he doesn’t understand from a man with sad eyes. _Ná déan dearmad, Abel._

The memory isn’t one he trusts. It’s a fragment, a snapshot, faded and worn. A lot of his memories are like that.

He does remember Wendy (and she is always Wendy and never Mommy. He has a mother, no matter what anyone says) and Nero arguing about what Daddy did or didn’t want. Their voices are loud enough to send him running to Tommy’s room with a screwdriver clutched in his sweaty, shaking hand. He can hear his mother’s voice in his ear, reminding him to take care of Tommy.

He doesn’t know what she looked like. He tries but he can never bring her face in to focus. Nero tells him his father burned all the family photos. Clean slate, Nero says. A whole new life for you and your brother, mijo – that’s what he was trying to give you.

At night, after Wendy and Nero fall asleep, he creeps on silent feet to Tommy’s room to tell him stories of Mommy and Daddy, of Grandma and the club. Stories of what he remembers of men in dark jackets, skulls and knives, the roar of powerful engines. Stories of what he thinks Tommy needs to know. He tells stories to keep close the history he knows Wendy and Nero want to take away from him. The little he remembers he clutches with desperate fingers, like the ring he wears on a cord around his neck – a talisman of a real life far away from Norco.

Mommy was beautiful, he whispers in the dark. The most beautiful and she loved us.

It feels important to say that out loud and so he does, every night, to the little brother who nods drowsily under heavy blankets. He brings the ring with him to show Tommy, to remind them both of what waits for them at home. The farm and the people who feed and clothe them are not home, he tells Tommy. They are sons. That’s home.

One day, we’ll go home. He clings to that, in the dark and during the long days when he feels lost. One day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that Chibs (if he spoke any form of Gaelic) would use Scots Gaelic rather than Irish Gaelic. But I can't find a reliable translation so my apologies for the flub. It was the best I could do. Title taken from the song _Come Join the Murder_ by The White Buffalo  & The Forest Rangers.


End file.
